


House of The Rising Coven

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Supercoven [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coven AU, Gen, just saying, love hate relationship, the best things come in three, the three get in an unspoken bet about who can survive the haunted house, they aint afraid of no ghosts!, they're probably gonna have to sacrifice their sanity to win, why can't they get anything normal, witchy witch bitch shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: The house does not reside someplace Loki would call pleasant. It’s not even close to his taste in urban style. Though, over time, it became another place he would feel at home. Somewhere where the three of them could come together and chase away the burdens of their responsibilities as a sorcerer, a prince, or a hero.It was Wanda’s idea, actually. Loki would have assumed Victorian Gothic wasn’t her type of architecture, but Wanda insisted that the energy inside the house would fit their vibrations perfectly (or something like that). Loki wasn’t really paying much attention. He was too frustrated with fighting the intense humidity in Louisiana. He was sure that she picked a hot climate as punishment for replacing her handbag straps with harmless cobras the week before.





	House of The Rising Coven

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Oh well. Anyway, Supercoven is back! When I wrote the first one, this song inspired me! I guess I just wanted to do more. The thought of a New Orleans house as their headquarters sounded cool!

_There is a house in New Orleans_  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one

~House of the Rising Sun [ The Animals]

* * *

The house does not reside someplace Loki would call pleasant. It’s not even close to his taste in urban style. Though, over time, it became another place he would feel at home. Somewhere where the three of them could come together and chase away the burdens of their responsibilities as a sorcerer, a prince, or a hero.

It was Wanda’s idea, actually. Loki would have assumed Victorian Gothic wasn’t her type of architecture, but Wanda insisted that the energy inside the house would fit their vibrations perfectly (or something like that). Loki wasn’t really paying much attention. He was too frustrated with fighting the intense humidity in Louisiana. He was sure that she picked a hot climate as punishment for replacing her handbag straps with harmless cobras the week before.  

“None of us are comfortable using our magic together in front of our other friends,” she explains.

“And throwing a frost giant in a humid climate is supposed to somehow make me _comfortable_?” Loki rolls his tongue between his teeth, “Forgive me if I misunderstand how this is supposed to help. I can use my powers anyplace I desire without issue.” Loki turns up his nose and releases a frosty breeze of air his way. 

“I felt you slip up the last spell we did,” Wanda eyes Loki. He takes a nervous step back. "This place is nowhere we would call familiar. Completely unrelated and far enough away for anyone else to have a purpose here. It's perfect."

“So,” Strange takes a step forward on the rickety porch and wrinkles his nose at the rotting wood, “this is meant to be a clubhouse for us?”

Wanda throws an accusing look that makes Strange shift. “Well, you won’t let us use your home-

“Too many books and things there I don’t need any of you picking up,” Strange slits his eyes to Loki. 

Loki snorts, “There isn’t anything in your stack of primitive books I haven’t already read in primary school. Though if I need a good laugh about the misuse of medicinal herbs, I’ll be sure to read one of your texts.” He smiles sweetly. “I have no doubt one of your books suggest I eat those weeds over there to relieve my heatstroke in this swamp of a-

“Well, be my guest. Take a crack at that moss over there while you’re feeling so bold! This hovel is probably infested with remedies.”

Wanda groans and throws back her head. “I’m trying to help and neither of you even care to just look at it! If you don’t like my idea, just say so already and don’t waste-” Wanda takes a step off the porch and is halted back by Strange’s cloak.

“I never said that,” Strange interrupts.

“Don’t be absurd! I didn’t come all the way here just to go back home.”  Loki’s voice joins in.

Wanda smiles with her back still turned. She can hear the softness in their voices. The both of them used to be stubborn with her when they first met. Little by little, she has learned how to persuade the two pigheaded men.

Wanda turns sharply on her heel and leads the two to the door.

“Well, then let’s begin our tour.”

* * *

Loki leans back on the dusty window sill. “It’s not a terrible idea, but why this house? I’ve seen better homes around the city.”

A sly smile curves up when Wanda speaks. “Because it is full of energy.”

“Come again?” Strange turns to Wanda. “I doubt energy is the problem with the three of us. We’re full of it.”

“New Orleans is what some magic users would call a _center_. It’s a place where magic is created, taken and _more importantly_ , balanced.” 

“Did your homework there, did you, Scarlet?” Loki drums his fingers on the wood.

The three stiffen when a wave of energy make the hairs on their neck stand up. They jump up at the startling noise.

_BANG!_

Loki and Strange turn to Wanda with a matching look urging her to explain.  

“Oh, and did I mention?” Wanda bites her lip, “It’s haunted.” she adds under her breath, “and incredibly cheap because of it.”

“I’m not particularly fond of spirits,” Loki drawls. “They don’t tend to listen well and have no respect of privacy.”

“Like someone I know,” Strange laughs. It doesn’t surprise him that Loki would dislike something as cunning, disobedient and mischievous as himself. “I wouldn’t have guessed that ghosts make the God of Mischief quiver.”  

Loki furrows his brows. “I’m not _quivering._ It’s nothing I cannot deal with,” he defends.

“Right,” Strange eyes him skeptically.

Loki straightens his posture and takes a step towards Strange.

“As if you’re not afraid.” He crosses his arms.

“Why would I be scared of a few Caspers?” Strange says, with a controlled look on his face.

Loki feels a bit ashamed that he understood that reference. Peter Parker had a movie marathon one Halloween and Loki couldn’t go anywhere without a crowd of people draped in cheap polyester imitations of himself. He had no other option but to stay inside. That movie baffled him how a young girl felt comfortable sharing a bed with a century-old spirit. And how was her father so oblivious?

The demigod eyes the sorcerer up and down and smirks when he notices the slight jerk his hand makes to his cloak. 

“You wouldn’t be so confident if you didn’t have that security blanket draped around your shoulders to protect you,” Loki points.

“It’s an _enchanted cloak_ ,” he frowns.

Loki shrugs his shoulders, “I have enchanted boots that can let me climb over rainbows, but you don’t see me dragging it behind everywhere I go.”

Wanda interrupts their banter before the tension blows the roof off of the house. She doubts the real estate agent would appreciate any damage done to the already crumbling home.

“I’ll take it that you both don’t have a problem with this place?”

The two hold their challenging stance and wait for the other to back down.  

“We can try someplace else if the ghosts are too much," Wanda suggests.

When neither of them speaks up, Wanda lets out a sigh and makes the final decision.

“Then it’s settled!” Wanda claps her hands. “We give it a month and if it doesn’t work, we can all leave here without a problem. Yes?”

Loki is the first to break his stare and turns to Wanda.

“I have some furniture in a pocket dimension I can spare. I don’t want anything cheap from those discount Swedish stores.” Loki crinkles his nose.

“You mean, Ikea?” Strange lifts an eyebrow.

 Loki waves a dismissive hand, “Leave the décor to me!”

“As long as I don’t have to pay for the house or anything.” Strange shrugs.

“You wouldn’t!” Wanda grins. “Consider it a gift from Tony Stark. He seemed very eager about this idea. It probably has something to do with keeping us far away from New York and breaking another wing of his building.”  

They fall silent at Wanda’s comment. A painful memory of one of Stark’s training rooms engulfed in flames. None of them willing to confess their part in the accident and somewhat relieved that Stark couldn’t trace the fire back to the three. Still, that man wasn’t stupid and knew they were somehow behind the tragedy.

“We’ll get started tomorrow.” Wanda breaks the uncomfortable silence.

They all agree and plan to meet early in the morning.

Loki and Strange step outside and recoil in synchronization. A shiver runs down their backs as if someone pressed a cube of ice on their spines. They continue their way out and keep quiet.  Neither willing to confess the eerie feeling their new headquarters gives.

* * *

Typically, it could take months, if not years, for a building in such bad shape to be repaired. For three powerful magic users, it only took half of the day. It could have been quicker if Loki weren’t so finicky with the color, design and overall structure of the interior.

“The colors look exactly the same. Just pick one already!”

Strange and Wanda plop down on the couch and watch Loki across the room fret over which color to repaint the bathroom.

“The first color looked fine,” Wanda notes.

“I suppose,” Loki sighs. “I’ll just have to get a brighter toned curtain so it won’t look so dark in here.”

The bathroom door slams shut when Loki turns around to step out. The doorknob jiggles back and forth, giving no sign of resistance. A wave of green seidr leaks under the bathroom door.

Loki’s muffled voice nearly shakes the house, “They turned off the damn lights!” A flash of seidr appears followed by a loud yelp. “And making it really difficult to use my seidr,” he sighs.  

“Don’t break the door!” Wanda warns. She turns to Strange and adds, “They’ll settle down once they learn we are staying,” she nods at her own blind optimism.

“You sure about that?” Strange cautiously eyes the closet door repeatedly opening and closing in front of him.

* * *

“If I have to tell you again, I won’t be so nice!” Strange warns the pestering spirit. “Give me some space.” He keeps his focus on his book and searches for the right spell. It’s his fifteenth attempt, but nothing seems to permanently repel any of the spirits. 

Strange’s cloak lifts up by the corner and bats away another ghost hovering nearby. The spirits are stubborn, but for unknown reasons, show a strong dislike for his enchanted cloak. He’s never seen his cloak act this way before. He heard one of the spirits growling yesterday and thought it was towards him until his cloak detached from his shoulders and chased it away like a cat would to a mouse.

These spirits have a peculiar wave of energy. Nothing like he normally deals with back home. The spirits he deals with at home wander, follow and even try to communicate with him, but they seldom show any hyper-fixation of his presence. These spirits are more magnetic and tend to cling on to any of the three magic users who walk in.

He wonders if it has any relation to this house being a center of energy. Perhaps anything spiritual nearby magnifies in strength.  

“Stephen, have you been dealing with static all day?” Wanda steps in while running her hands through her static-ridden hair. “Because I can’t seem to get my hair to calm down no matter what and I can only assume it is magic related.”

Strange works on his incantation while keeping his focus on his book. “I’ve been working on barriers. Something just to give us a little space with the spirits. It dries the air around it and causes static cling.” He looks over and nearly chokes back a laugh at Wanda’s hair. “I might have gone a bit overboard,” he admits.

Wanda ties her hair in a bun and quirks an eyebrow. “You think?”

A few Strange’s books fly off the shelves and crash on the ground. Strange can feel his cloak vibrating. If it could speak, it would probably be barking at the sudden intruder. It detaches from Strange’s shoulders and approaches the mass of energy.  

Wanda jolts up and yelps when Strange’s cloak brushes past her and zaps her elbow. The garment flies out the door and chases the culprit down the hallway.

“I could use your cloak when I’m reading,” Wanda mutters. “I can’t get past a single paragraph without something distracting me,” she crosses her arms.

Strange sets his book down and leans against the table. “I think my spells are only aggravating the spirits. I’ll take a break for a while and see if they calm down.”

A crash echoes in the hallway, followed by Loki loudly cursing in an unfamiliar language.

Strange shrugs. “Hmm, then again, they don’t seem to care either way.”

“Probably best to make peace with them,” Wanda says then quickly amends. “For now.” She leaves Strange to investigate the source of the crash.

Strange laughs. These spirits don’t seem to be willing to negotiate. It’s only a matter of time before one of them can’t handle it and calls it quits. With the help of his cloak, he is certain that it won’t be him.

Wanda seems too stubborn to back out of her own idea, that leaves only one magic user to lose his patience and walk out. Judging by Loki’s colorful choice in swear words, there’s no chance he can survive another week. 

Strange’s cloak briskly returns and fastens itself around his shoulders.

“What did you do now?” He questions the quivering garment.

Strange overhears Wanda and Loki muttering to each other across the hall.

“It’s not that bad,” Wanda soothes. “Besides, it didn’t mean to. The cloak was after a spirit and it was right behind you...”

“I’m putting a leash on that rag!” Strange can hear the strain in Loki’s voice. He winces knowing that it’s going to take some time to calm down the demigod.  

“You know I’m going to get all the blame,” Strange groans to his companion.

* * *

The three were all equally bothered by the spirits, however, they took a particular dislike for Loki. While Strange and Wanda could easily ignore their presence, Loki wasn’t as fortunate. The energy always seemed to become more hostile whenever he walked into the house. 

Strange wonders if they can sense Loki's mischievous energy. Do these spirits feed on chaos and disorder?

The spirits didn’t begin to calm until Loki finally put his foot down one day when one of them tried to possess him.

It was uncomfortable at the worst and no more painful than nicking himself with his blade during practice. The God of Mischief was more insulted than scared.

Loki sets his book down and scowls at the moaning voice banging on the walls.

“Alright, I’ve had just enough of your trouble,” Loki lets his seidr slip out of his hands and eyes the empty room. “You want to start acting uncivil, I will treat you like the bothersome ghoul you are!”

He releases a wave of green energy and pulls the spirit responsible for its trick. The spirit materializes in front of him. The pitiful creature is hovering no more than five inches in front of him. The spirit opens its mouth to let out a scream.

“ENOUGH!” Loki flicks his wrist and silences the frightened spirit. “It’s my turn to shout,” he tightens the invisible rope around its body while the spirit struggles under his grip.

“You have no idea what or who I am. I have tried being tolerant and respectful because this was at one point _your_ home. I have done everything and anything to keep out of your way, but you insist to peck at my ears like some starving crow.

“I’ve had insects back on Asgard less bothersome than you, and I’ve run out of patience,” Loki hisses. His blue eyes shifting into a menacing green. “Listen to me carefully because I will only warn you once,” Loki raises his voice, “and consider this a warning for everyone else in this home! I know magic more powerful than your short attention spans can comprehend.

“Do you know what that means?” The spirit jerks its head into a nod. “That means I have connections to higher powers that will happily let me throw you down into the pits of the underworld for the hellhounds to feast on. You would be nothing more to them than a midnight snack. It will cost me nothing to do it and for once, I get to happily enjoy my book in peace.”

For the first time, the house is still. He could feel the dozens of spirits gathering around and listening carefully to every word he is saying.

“So each of you will make a choice today. You can behave yourselves and learn to show some manners or I will snap my fingers and toss you out like a bag of rubbish. Either way, I am going to finish my book here and not a single one of you will try to stop me.” Loki releases his magic and sets the spirit down. “Do I make myself clear?” He glares at the individual trembling waves of spirits in front.

One by one, the spirits fade away from the sitting room. The closest he will get to an apology.

“That’s much better,” Loki smoothens the stray hairs on his head and sits back down to return to his book.

Since that day, he was hardly bothered. Occasionally, he could sense a few curious spirits lingering by and watch him work. Sometimes the children follow him around and help him with his work. Either picking up something he dropped or return his things that another spirit stole.

When he’s in a good mood, he will bring a magnetic ball over and let them play with the mysterious floating Asgard toy. Their energies vibrating with curiosity about how something solid could defy gravity as effortlessly as they can. He found it rather fascinating and took notes while studying their behavior. Midgard spirits are not too different from other spirits he has encountered. These spirits seem to have a stronger range of emotion.  

He wonders if these spirits stick with him for protection. The more hostile spirits seem to slink away in the shadows whenever he passes by and he can feel the little ones cling closer to his side.

The spirits catch on easily what they can and can’t do with him. He’s never above raising his voice if one steps out of line. The rest usually follow behind without trouble. Some things weren’t as easy for them to understand. It took a few weeks for the child spirits to learn to stay off his bed when he’s asleep. Waking up to ten small weights pressed on your bed is for one, unsettling and another, it reminds him that he will never get a beat of privacy in this old building. Nevertheless, he is more at peace with them and he will take it as a victory.

* * *

“They’ve taken a liking to you, Loki.” Wanda twirls her fork in her noodles. “The spirits, I mean. I can feel them calm down around you. Before, they used to get more excited with you when you entered.”

Loki shakes his head and focuses on his food. “Nonsense, we’ve just had an agreement to keep a distance. They don’t like me any better than any other person who walks through that door.”

Loki’s wrist slips on his fork and he knocks his knife off the table. He reaches down and freezes when one of the spirits dashes in to pick it up and carefully set the knife back next to his plate.

Wanda covers her mouth and giggles.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t think I’ve gotten anything nicer than a tug on my ponytail from them.”

Loki clears his throat and returns to his food, ignoring Wanda’s amused expression. Strange remains quiet the whole time. Scratching his chin in thought and studying the apparent persuasive god of mischief. He makes a note to ask him what he said to the spirits to get them to stop their pestering.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was supposed to be spooky and somehow manifested into…cute? I didn’t mean for Loki to somehow be the parent of all the ghosts but it kinda just…happened. I mean Loki wouldn’t take their crap and they would respect him for it. (in mythology) His daughter, Hela, is the goddess of death so…Should we really be surprised? Poor ghost babies were probably miserable the whole time until Loki came in and pushed away all the bully ghosts. They will be forever grateful for his help! 
> 
> Another note, the enchanted boots referenced are real both in folklore and Marvel. They’re called the Seven League Boots and Loki has used them in the Agent of Asgard comics. I’m not 100% sure where they originate in folklore. Only that they’re wicked cool boots
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
